Sleep trouble
by hidden stranger
Summary: When RJ can't sleep, he finds someone else who has a similar problem of insomnia. R&R please


A/N Hello, this is my first OTH fic so please be merciful critics.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

RJ stirred and rustled, trying to get himself to sleep in his chair, he and Hammy had been out the entire day getting food from the humans to fill the log. After realizing he would never get to sleep, RJ decided to walk around a bit and wait for his insomnia to end. He got up and made sure not to wake the others around him, having to doge Heather's tail which coiled and uncoiled every few minutes. Passing Verne, the hedgies, Stella and Tiger, and a twitchingHammy, he finally got on his way.

Only a few feet away fromn the homestead, RJ climbed a tree overlooking the suburban area. Getting to the branch he wanted, RJ sat and looked around him, he could see all the rooftops of the humans, all the homes dark and quiet. As he was about to leave he heard a soft crying. Looking down at the closest house, there was a girl on thee second floor room near her window rubbing her teary eyes on her night gown as she looked out the window at the moon.

As RJ got closer, he noticed she had something in her hand, a picture. It was of an older woman holding the girl in her arms. Upon seeing this, it all made sense, this girl had lost her mother, she had either died or deserted the child and left her.

RJ at that moment felt for the human, he understood what it was like, to lose someone you cared about, a family member...a mother. His own motrher had been claimed by a hunter when he was only a young kit. RJ soon had a flashback at to what he remembered he did when his mother had been taken from him. It was a crushing senesation, he hadgrabbed onto his father and held him in a close hug, making sure his only family left went nowhere. This girl had noone to hold onto, noone to tell her it would be okay, that she would be alright. She had nothing, but a few stuffed bears which couldnever reply to her problem or comfort her.

_Poor kid._ He thought, but what could he do, he was an animal that usually stole from this very house, he didn't have to worry about humans, why should he, they never worried about how he was, they didn't care. Although, he couldn't turn his back to the child, because, although he would never willingly admit it, he did care for the human girl. She had done nothing wrong, she never hurt anything. He didn't want to do anything, but he also had to.

Climbing down the branch as close to the window as possible, RJ lept onto the windowsill. The girl had not noticed, as she sniffled into her sleeve of her gown, her back to him. He knew he couldn't just walk up to her and hug her, but maybe something close to that. He trotted to her on all fours and did much like a cat would do and rubbed the side of his face against her calf to get her attention. Upon feeling this the girl looked down at her feet, ceasing her crying momentarily to pick the raccoon.

RJ tried to relax himself as much as possible as to not scare the girl, but he didn't enjoy being picked up. The girl looked at him as she put the raccoon on her lap, "I've never seen you before." She said, looking closer into RJ's blue eyes. She began to stroke the back of RJ's neck, and petted him on the head. RJ tried to enjoy the feeling and nuzzled her hand, his tail lightly swishing from side to side. She had soft, gently hands, practically inhuman to him, which began to scratch his back softly. The girl laid down on her bed and RJ walked over next to her. He reached up gently as he could and wiped off her tear going down her cheek with his paw.

Soon as the girl was asleep, RJ walked over to the window sill to get back home. He took one last look at the now sleeping child before he clambered out onto the branch. As he made his way to the top, A paw reached down to help him.

" Your a tender hearted person RJ." Came the voice of Ozzie, RJ lokedup and grabbed his paw as he pulled him up. Heather walked up to RJ and hugged him. _Geez, its hugamania around here_ he thought.

"How long were you two watching?" The raccoon asked the the possums.

"Only for a few minutes, you did a good thing RJ." Heather piped up, smiling at him.

RJ looked back at the house and the sleeping girl, "Yeah, I guess I did. Well, I'm tired, all this adortion has taken it's toll on me."

"Alright, well Goodnight RJ." The possums moved and let him pass back to the log. RJ got settled once again, and yet this time he fell soundly to sleep, under the night sky.


End file.
